


I wanna stay like this; I CAN'T MOVE ON.

by BloodyMark107 (orphan_account)



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BloodyMark107
Summary: This is the end or let alone "continuation" of "Time to move on? BLUNT writing".





	I wanna stay like this; I CAN'T MOVE ON.

But...

in reality...

we haven't.

We don't want to be vulnerable.

We don't to be ridiculed.

We just...want to be LOVED. 

We're just empty from the pain.

We're empty from crying all the time.

"Something is missing

Something is MISSING

SOMETHING IS MISSING!"

This thought just keeps on ringing inside of my head.

"make it stop

make it STOP

MAKE IT STOP!"

"Just make it go away"

Everyday every night

Every fucking minute of my life..

every secound...

I feel pain

I feel PAIN

I FEEL PAIN

My chest aches,

my shoulders sag

I keep on getting headaches...

and my eyes bag...

I just wanna take the cake...

I just wanna disappear

I just want to be taken off of this world...

I just wanna be swept away

Spat out

I'm of no use

Hello...

this is me...

The REAL me

The me you just won't seem to understand

The me you don't want to see

The me that appears hideous;

ugly

The one that mom won't/

no...

CAN'T see to see.

I just want to run away from this

"SET.

ME.

FREEE!"

Just squash me away like a bug.

These words always torment me.

YOUR words always torment me.

I can' even play the victim.

I'm so blind.;

oblivious,

to my mistakes.

Just shoot an arrow towards my heart.

Just send me away.

Just please.

Go away.

Let me die.

Get this light out of my face.

Let me fall,

let the apples bloom.

Just...

go away.

I don't want you to see this.

I just want to hide...

till you...

see the REAL me.

"Beast.

Monster.

F.R.E.A.K"

This blood..

_**your**_ blood...

drips from my hand...

I want to break all of the things that you love...

make you suffer like me...

I want you all...

to feel...

PAIN

just please...

go away from me

I'll break myself...

the one you...

"love"

into nothing.

A distorted image...

That NEEDS to be forgotten...

Hello...

this is me...


End file.
